The present application is generally related to control of one or more exhaust gas recirculation (EGR) loops. In order to meet the stringent emissions limits for light duty vehicles, engine out NOx emissions levels must be reduced substantially when compared with current single path high pressure EGR systems. Current single loop high pressure EGR systems are limited to their NOx reduction performance by high particular matter (PM) and hydrocarbon (HC) emissions, which increase exponentially as the EGR fraction increases. Dual path high pressure and low pressure EGR systems promise the capability of further reduced NOx emission levels, but at substantially lower HC and PM emissions. Due to the increased complexity of these systems, minor changes in component performance can have drastic impacts on the actual EGR fraction of the intake air. Therefore, further improvements in this technological area are needed.